New Headmaster
by gredandforgerock
Summary: Harry's sick and no one cares... except Ms. Weasley, she wants to get him some help.


Harry felt ill; he put his head down on the cool wood of the desktop and groaned. In addition his head was pounding and his throat was sore.

"Sorry to disturb your nap," Professor Nakine said, "But I have a class to give, maybe you can sit up and pay attention."

"Sorry professor I don't feel…" He didn't get to finish the sentence because he threw up.

"Ms. Weasley," the professor said, "Please escort him to the hospital wing."

The girl jumped up and gathered Harry's things and helped him to the hospital. He protested but the girl and the professor ignored him. When they reached the hospital the girl tried to explain what had happened.

"Faking again," the nurse snarled," I told you yesterday that if you came back again to skip class you would be going to the headmaster. Off you go. And you get back to class."

"Told you so." Harry said, "She hates me."

"She doesn't hate you." She said, "It's just the Weasley/Potter reputation. The headmaster will listen. She didn't even take your temperature."

"I don't think he will." Came the reply.

When they reached the Headmasters office she tried to explain again the man said, "Madam Prindle has already told me. Mr. Potter, this is the third day in a row. I will be contacting your parents."

"Can't." Harry mumbled.

"Don't presume to tell me what I can and can't do." Sneered the Headmaster.

"Professor Divenbury," the girl said, "He means his parents are out of the country. I believe his grandparents are the only ones home."

"Both of you have detention tonight with Madam Prindle at six." Divenbury said, "Since you want in the hospital so badly you can just clean bed pans, no magic. I will be contacting your parents, both of you get back to class now."

"Sorry Jane." Harry said, "I told you they hate me."

Jane was livid. Harry was really sick and no one cared. She decided to contact her parents and let them know, her Mum was a healer she would be able to tell her what to do for Harry. Jane decided since she had detention anyway she wasn't going back to class. She took Harry to his dorm then sat down and wrote a letter to her parents. She knew a few others had been sick recently and no one seemed to be getting any better. She sent the letter off with her owl instructing him to get it to them as soon as possible.

It was early evening when the owl reached the house it needed. It landed and pecked at the window. It was opened shortly and the owl flew in and landed on the pedestal meant for its rest.

"Mary, " Fred said taking the letter, "we have a letter from Jane."

"Wonderful," Mary answered, "What does she say?"

Fred had been reading and sat down hard in his chair without answering his wife. No reply to her question concerned Mary and she stepped into the kitchen to see what was wrong.

"What is it dear?"

Fred handed the letter to Mary and said, "I need to call Uncle Harry."

As Mary read the letter she said, "Oh dear, this is not good. This looks like the wizards flu and if not treated in the first week it gets highly contagious. We could be looking at a Hogwarts epidemic."

As Mary had been speaking Fred had contacted his Uncle. When he came back he told Mary, "Uncle Harry is on his way here, he wants to see that letter."

Mary handed the letter to Fred and said, "I'm running to St. Mungo's. I'm going to get twenty or so vials of Flu potion. I'll be maybe ten minutes."

By the time Mary returned Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny had arrived and finished the letter.

"Good you're here. " Harry said, "The four of us are going to Hogwarts. I've already checked the Headmasters office and its empty but the floo is open. None of this looks right, so wands out everyone."

Harry went first and began to look around the office as Ginny, Mary and Fred followed. The office was empty so they headed out into the school. The halls were empty as was the Great Hall and each classroom that they passed. They next decided to check the Hospital wing, but continued to check rooms and hallways along the way. When they reached the hospital wing they were astonished to find every teacher in the school in bed asleep.

Mary ran some diagnostic test and said, "They are asleep but they've been put to sleep, not natural." As she continued checking she said, "Except for Professor Middleton, he's dead, but I don't see a cause."

Harry ran a few spells and said, "Killing curse. I sent Ron a patronus, telling him to bring reinforcements at least twenty. Let's get back to the Head masters office."

As they tracked back across the school they were silent wondering what had happened and where were the students. They were almost to the entry hall when Harry stopped and motioned everyone else to stop too. He pulled a device out of his pocket and levitated it past the corner keeping it fifteen feet in the air. He pulled another device out of his pocket and each person pulled a cord off of it and put it in their ear.

"…going to work."

"I know this was so simple." A woman said, "We waltz in and out and no one will ever know. They will be insane with worry."

"Shut up you two." A man said, "OK, watch for students."

"You shouldn't see any." Another woman said, "I sent messages to all four common rooms that they were to be in their beds at seven or they would get detention."

"And you think they're going to just comply?" a man asked.

"Of course." The woman said, "I've been giving that stuff to the idiot Headmaster for the last six months. He thinks it's a remedy for his joints. It's almost completely changed his personality; the kids are petrified of him. He actually had a student hung up by their wrists in the Great Hall this evening at dinner. That's why we had to move it up to today."

"The other teachers didn't say anything?" another man asked.

"No." the woman said, "I told you I put it in all the teachers' drinks at dinner. Unfortunately for him Professor Middleton didn't get to dinner tonight. So I had to stop him permanently."

"Your hairs changing." Another woman said.

"I don't want to take any more" the woman said, "I don't like the way Madam Prindle does her hair. Besides she's old, that's why she was so easy to take."

Harry sent another patronus to Ron explaining that there were intruders in the school.

"Alright enough chatter." A man said, "You know your jobs, get only the kids we want, stun and obliviate any others that see you."

"What about me?" the woman who was polyjuiced to look like the nurse.

"You stay here and watch for anyone else coming. Send them to help the teachers or something." The lead man said.

"What no killing?" she asked.

"Sure why not." The man said.

Harry's group heard a lot of feet heading off towards common rooms. After a few seconds Harry motioned the others to stay in place and he inched around the wall. They heard a body hit the floor and Harry stepped back and motioned them all to come around. They found a woman in the floor who was in the process of changing from Madam Prindle into someone else.

The Aurors had reached the entry way by this time and Harry said, "They are after certain students. We need to ambush them before they know we're here. What do you want to do?"

"You four stay here and be the last resort in case they get past us." Ron said, "I want five Aurors per common room, you know what to do. Greg, take those four with you to Hufflepuff. Thomas, to Ravenclaw, Seamus to Gryffindor. The rest of you come with me to Slytherin."

"You know where it is?" Fred asked.

"Yes." Ron said as the groups of Aurors headed off.

"We got in during our second year." Harry said.

"I never heard that." Ginny said.

"Hermione made Polyjuice and we went as Crabbe and Goyle. We were trying to find out who the heir of Slytherin was." Ginny still looked confused so Harry said, "It was when Hermione accidentally turned herself into a cat."

"I remember that part of it." Ginny laughed.

After ten tense minutes part of Ron's group of Aurors returned levitating a group of people. They were all unconscious, tied up and the Auror's had their wands.

"Here is hers." Harry said handing the Auror the wand of the woman he had stunned, "Did you check for portkeys?"

"Yes we did." One of the Auror's laughed, "You just can't stop being an Auror can you boss?"

Harry grinned and said, "Guess not. Fred stay with these guys. I'm going to take Mary and Ginny to check on the Professors. You can explain what we heard alright?"

"Sure Uncle Harry." Fred said, "You might want to call Dad. If any of our products were used he would know."

"I can't think of any WWW products that are that nasty." Harry said, "But I'll call him. Once we get these guys rounded up we need to get all the students into the Great Hall. Jane said students are sick and not being taken care of, we'll have more Healers here by then. Also it seems that Madam Prindle is missing."

When the three reached the Hospital Harry started making floo calls. He called St. Mungos first and then George. Healers started showing up and helping Mary diagnose and treat the Professors. They also start moving them to St. Mungos as several of them were in bad shape. By the time the Professors were gone Ron had reached the Hospital.

"We caught twenty one people here tonight and have already moved them to cells. They were trying to take two children from each house. I've called for seventeen more aurors to come in and guard, I'll leave twenty five here. When they get here we will be moving all the kids to the Great Hall. Six Aurors per house, seventh years walking with first years, sixth years walking with second years and fifth with third. Those and the forth years between the groups of seventh and sixth years. When they get to the hall we're having them sit at their house tables so we can take roll, I've got the list, then we'll separate the sick kids and get them medical attention."

"Good plan Ron." Harry said, "What about replacement teachers?"

"We are contacting the governors as we speak." Ron said, "I want you around when they get here, since you stumbled onto the plot you get to tell them about it. Oh and I would suggest that you start thinking of people who can fill the teaching spots because they will be looking to you for that and I can't help sorry."

"Gee, thanks." Harry grumbled and Ginny tried to hide a chuckle, "It seems I already have a flying coach that just volunteered."

Ginny stuck her tongue out at Harry and said, "And an excellent DADA teacher."

"Who?" Harry asked.

"You. Probably temporary Headmaster too." Ginny grinned.

Harry groaned and Mary walked up to the group with three other healers, "The professors are all taken care of. Let's get to the students."

By the time the small group reached the Great Hall the students were beginning to arrive. Ron went in and started taking role one table at a time. When he was satisfied all students were present he said, "Alright, we have some healers from St. Mungo's here. You know who's been sick so let's get the worst taken care of first then I want checkups on everyone."

Prefects started gathering up the sick students and bringing them up to the front of the Hall. They arranged them in order from the worst to the least sick. The four healers had brought an array of potions and salves with them and started taking care of students right away. The governors arrived with an Auror escort a few minutes into the checkups and they were grumbling about being pulled out of bed. Harry was dreading this next few minutes but it couldn't be helped. He moved his wand and a group of comfortable chairs settled in the Entryway of the school.

"Please have a seat and I'll explain what's happening." Harry said, "This started a few hours ago…" Harry explained everything that had happened in the last several hours. He finished with saying, "So now there are no Professors here to watch over or teach the students. I would suggest you get some temporary replacements. I will leave you to discuss this while I check on my Grandson."

Harry strode into the Great Hall and was met by his great niece and his grandson who was walking a bit slower, "How are you feeling Harry?"

"Better Granddad." Harry said, "Mary helped me. I still have to go to bed as soon as we are let back into our dorms. Are you going to be headmaster?"

"No," Harry said looking back over his shoulder at the governors, "Well possibly temporary."

"That would be great." Harry said, "I kept telling Jane that they hated me."

"They didn't hate you," Jane said, "They wanted you weakened so that you wouldn't put up a fight. You are known as a good dueler for your age."

"Excuse me Mr. Potter," a woman said, "would you have another moment to answer some of our questions."

"Sure, I'll be there in a minute." Harry turned back to the two children, "Are you both doing ok?"

"I'm fine Granddad." Harry said.

"Me too." Jane said then grinned, "Have fun answering question Uncle Harry."

Harry ruffled the hair on both their heads and stood up to go back to the Entrance Hall.

"Mr. Potter, we can't thank you enough for your prompt action. You have retired from the Auror service have you not?" Asked the woman.

Harry and Jane watched as the man they knew as Granddad and Uncle Harry would nod and answer questions from the governors of their school. The group talked for several minutes before they all started shaking hands and the governors got up and left. They watch the man they knew take a deep breath and turned back to the Great Hall. He grinned at the two children and walked back to them.

"Find a seat; I'll be making some announcements." Harry walked past them and found his wife, "I'm acting Headmaster and DADA professor and I need to find teachers to fill all the positions. So do you want to do anything?"

"I wouldn't mind flying instructor and helping in DADA." Ginny said, "That way I can cover when you have headmaster stuff to do."

"Excellent," Harry rubbed his face, "Now all I have to do is find the rest of them."

"Any idea who you want to get?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, at least some of them." Harry grinned, "Good thing I know a lot of old people with nothing better to do."

Ginny laughed and said, "We're just about finished. We'll get them back to their seats then you can make your announcements."

As the students got settled in Harry stood up, "Good evening everyone. I have a few announcements. All of the Professors have been taken to St. Mungo's. As you know we had some people come into the school tonight with the intent of removing several students. A woman has been impersonating Madam Prindle and she hurt your professors, I'm sorry to report that Professor Middleton was killed."

The room was filled with gasps and cries. Harry gave them several minutes before continuing, "I will be acting as Headmaster and DADA professor until the Professors are able to return. I will be contacting several people I know to see if we can get some teachers here to replace them temporarily. Tonight we have Auror's here to protect the school and tomorrow I'll let you know what we have. The ministry is contacting your families but we are not allowing anyone to leave until the morning. Does anyone have any questions that I can answer tonight?"

"Will we be returning to our dorms?" one student at the Ravenclaw table asked.

"For the most part yes." Harry said then looked at Mary, "The healers may be taking some to the hospital but I'm not sure."

"No one is so ill that they can't spend the rest of tonight in their dorm." Mary said, "I will be taking inventory and cleaning the hospital tonight and if anyone is still sick they can come back in the morning. However if anyone gets worse you bring them tonight."

"I want at least two healthy sixth or seventh year students to escort anyone to the hospital." Harry said, "And I'll need to speak with the Head boy and girl before anyone leaves."

Two seventh years made their way up to Harry and introduced themselves as Martin Thomas and Shelby Finnegan.

"Ok here's what I need from you two." Harry said, "Have the prefects take turns keeping watch in the common rooms tonight two at a time, we don't want any more excitement. We are going to be on a strict lock down tonight. As soon as I can get more professors here it will ease. I will have a meeting with all of the Prefects tomorrow."

The two head students left to talk to the rest of the prefects. After it was set Harry addressed the students again, "Ok, I am going to send you back to your dorms now. You don't have to be in bed, except those of you who are ill. But no sneaking out tonight please, this is not the night for pranks. We had attempted kidnappings tonight and the Aurors will not be tolerant of anyone they find out."

The students rose and followed the prefects out of the hall quietly. Several Aurors went with each group. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred and Mary headed up to the headmaster office.

They sat in the chairs in front of the desk and Ron asked Harry, "Shouldn't you be behind the desk?"

"I suppose," He said getting up and stepping behind the desk.

"Harry, my boy, it's good to see you there."

"Hello Albus," Harry said, "not the way I wanted to get here."

"If you don't mind me asking," Albus Dumbledor's portrait asked, "what happened?"

"Short version is Madam Prindle is missing," Harry said, "Her polyjuiced replacement drugged the rest of the professors so that intruders could kidnap certain students. Jane, Mary and Fred's daughter alerted us to another problem that allowed us to catch them."

"Would that be George's granddaughter?" Albus asked.

"Yes." Fred said.

"I always loved the Canary Creams." Albus said.

"I called Hermione," Ron said, "She's on her way."

"Ginny love," Harry said, "I hate to ask you to do this, but James and Alexa need to know about little Harry."

"Way ahead of you Harry," Ginny said, "I already called Lily and she's gone after them. Also Al and Scorp will be here soon."

"Has Al heard back on his mastery test?" Harry asked.

"No." Ginny said, "It's supposed to be another week or two."

"What about Scorp?"

"Same."

"Well at least they should be willing to fill in for a few weeks at least." Harry said, "So that's DADA, Potions, and Charms. Ron do you think Hermione would want to teach or take the Library?"

"Tough one," Ron said, "You'll just have to ask her mate."

"Ok, I'm going to need Arithmancy, Muggle studies, Astronomy, Runes, Transfiguration and Care of Magical Creatures. Am I missing anything?"

"Divination?" Ron asked.

"Absolutely not." Harry replied.

The fire flared and a younger version of Harry, sans scar, walked in. A few seconds later a blond man followed him through.

"Evening Dad," Al Potter said, "Having a nice one?"

"Wonderful." Harry greeted both younger men with hugs, "So you two up for teaching a bunch of kids?"

"Sure," Al said, "You know I was training to take Professor Matalon's place when she retires in two years."

"Me too." Scorp said, "But for Professor Nakine's. Are you teaching DADA?"

"I'm glad I have you two." Harry said, "And yes I'm teaching DADA and temporary headmaster."

"That's good." Al said.

The fire flashed and Hermione came through, "So what am I doing? Library or Transfiguration?"

"Which do you want?" Harry asked.

"Library." Hermione said, "I won't actually have to teach. Who are you getting for classes?"

"Ginny is flying and backing me up at DADA, when I have Headmaster stuff to do." Harry said, "Al's taking Charms, Scorp's taking potions. Ron's already said he's too busy to teach. I think I'll check with Charlie for Care of Magical creatures, Bill for Runes, Fleur for Transfiguration the rest are open. Herbology is on hold, Neville's off for four more days because of his parents deaths, at least he wasn't drugged. Mary can you be our Healer for a while?"

"Yes," Mary said, "I've already been assigned. What about Uncle George."

"No way." Ginny said, "We don't want him to teach pranks. Percy was always good at Arithmancy."

"Astronomy I think I'll call Angelina." Harry said, "And I think maybe Dudley could teach muggle studies."

"Dudley, your cousin the muggle?" Ginny asked.

"Sure who better to teach muggle studies than a muggle?" Harry said, "You know he was a teacher for thirty years."

"But Harry," Ginny said, "Muggles don't live as long as we do. Do you think he'll be up to it?"

"I'll ask him," Harry said, "If he can't maybe Lily will."

"I think that covers everything Uncle Harry." Fred said.

"I certainly hope so." Harry sighed.

The fire flared and Harry turned to see Neville's head in the fire, "Harry, I heard something was up at the school, what's happening? And why are you in the Headmasters chair?" Harry started to explain the situation but only got as far as the professors have all been taken to St. Mungo's before Neville interrupted, "Wait, this sounds like a long story, I'll just floo in if you don't mind." When he arrived Harry gave him the rest of the story and Neville said, "I just go get a few things from the house and I'll be right back."

"But you still have four days off." Harry protested.

"Better to spend four days here doing something, then sitting at home staring at the walls." Neville said, "I'm ready to get back here and you could use the help anyway."

After time for recovery the professors returned to their posts. The headmaster took the longest to recover. The DADA professor who had died had been the Deputy Headmaster and when Harry agreed to stay as DADA he was also given the post of deputy. Harry stayed at the post for thirty years until he took the title of Headmaster for himself. He stayed as Headmaster until his death. He watched many of his Grandchildren, Nieces and Nephews roam the halls causing all sorts of chaos. When he passed his world mourned the loss of a life dedicated to being a Headmaster, Professor, Auror and hero.


End file.
